Embracing Destiny
by Phantasmik
Summary: The Northern and Southern Kingdoms have always been on the verge of war, will it take two Princes and their love to bring the Kingdom's back together or will Kingdom Hearts forever remain divided? RikuSora, YuffieKairi, LeonCloud Yaoi! Yuri!
1. Prolouge

A/N: Yeah! Heather finally got off her lazy ass, stopped procrastinating and beat Kingdom Hearts, anyway… OMFG! What was up with that ending? I mean, I loved it, but seriously, couldn't it have focused just a bit more on Riku instead of Kairi? Grr… And what kind of friend IS Sora? If it was my friend behind that door, I would've tried my hardest to get him out, not just nod my head and say 'Yeah, Riku, well you just stay RIGHT THERE while I finish my other business, that OK with you?' But at the same time I have this new respect for Kairi, I mean, I still don't like the girl, but pretty much after Hollow Bastion and the whole scene with Sora sacrificing himself for the princesses I guess I just started liking her better!

Embracing Destiny

By: FallenAngel0104

Prologue

_"Son, I'd like you to meet Prince Sora Everheart, soon to be King of the South."_

_Riku smiled at the boy and stuck his hand out, shaking it in the politest way he knew how._

_If one saw Riku at the age of nine they would coo and coddle and poke at the boy, marvel at the soft, silky strands of silver hair and be fascinated, spellbound even, by the odd blue-green color of his eyes, beautiful yet mischievous eyes that matched the color of the sea._

_Yet, no one did, because it was not right to touch a prince._

_Riku was Prince Riku Daemons II, Prince of the North._

_Now like most people you would probably know that the North and the South do NOT under any circumstances get along, and normally if it weren't for the annual reunion every nine years, these two boys, Princes Sora Everheart and Riku Daemons would have never met._

_But destiny is often funny like that, and she always has a reason for things being the way that they are, even if, at the moment it seems like it should not happen._

_And Riku and Sora's meeting was destiny, even if their father's did not appear to like that fact._

_But as fate would have it, on the morning of the 24th of June, Riku and his parents arrived at the Kingdom of the South, with the intention of staying there for the five days and four nights that made up the reunion._

_Now, if one saw Sora at the age of eight they would giggle and pull him in for a large hug, petting his spiky brown hair and cooing about how ADORABLE he was, with his big brilliant blue eyes and shy demeanor._

_And that's exactly what the people did when they noticed Prince Sora Everheart, age eight walking down the street._

_If Riku or Sora noticed the awkward tension in the air, neither showed it._

_"Boys, do entertain yourselves, the adults have business to discuss before tonight's ball," Byrna Daemons said, smiling at the two, fake of course, but neither boy noticed that either._

_Sora grinned and nodded, taking the other boy's hand and dragging him out the door._

_When Sora reached the courtyard he dropped Riku's hand, turning to grin at him._

_Riku felt a mischievous grin of his own tug at his lips as he watched Sora try to catch a petal that had fallen from a nearby Sakura tree._

_"How old are you?" he asked, an amused grin on his lips as he watched the innocent boy._

_Sora gave up on the Sakura petal and collapsed to the ground, sneezing as he did so._

_"Eight," he said proudly, holding up eight fingers._

_Riku laughed, and sat next to Sora, looking out across the courtyard and to the ocean behind it._

_"So, what do you people do for fun around here?" he asked regarding Sora with bright blue-green eyes._

_Sora's entire face lit up and he grinned at Riku._

_"Swimming and sparring, they're the funnest things to do!" he cried, excitement showing on his face._

_Riku frowned, that was honestly a tough choice, he'd always wanted to go swimming but he loved to spar and he had never fought against someone who was actually trying to win._

_"How 'bout we swim now and we can spar tomorrow?"_

_Sora nodded and leapt up running towards the ocean._

_"I'll race you!"_

_Riku laughed and followed him, protesting about the fact that Sora had cheated, all he got as an answer was Sora sticking his tongue out._

_O_

_O_

_O_

_The reunion passed, too soon for Riku and Sora, and they sat at the Paopu tree in the courtyard, ready to say goodbye but not ready to part ways._

_"Hey, Riku?" Sora whispered, watching the sun slowly dip over the horizon, casting vivid orange and brilliant amethyst light over the two Princes._

_"Hmm?" Riku asked, turning to look at Sora, grinning as he noticed the red hue to the boys face._

_"Well… I was thinking… I'm gonna miss you a lot when you leave and go back to the North, I mean you're the only one who actually ever played with me… and well… don't forget me okay?" he said frowning._

_Riku smiled, though it was a sad smile and lacked none of the usual mischief it had normally._

_"Yeah, I'll miss you too, and duh, of COURSE I'll remember you! I couldn't ever forget you, you're the best friend I've ever had!"_

_Sora nodded and smiled at him, plucking a fruit from the tree._

_"Do you know the legend of the Paopu fruit?" he asked. "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what. At least that's what mum said, I don't know what 'intertwined' means but I do know that we'll be a part of each other's lives, like forever… So, do you wanna share one with me…?"_

_Riku leaned close to Sora and grinned, whacking him playfully in the head._

_"Of course, and no more acting serious, it gives me the creeps…"_

_Sora smiled and gingerly pushed a piece of the fruit to Riku's lips and Riku did the same._

_Destiny's funny like that…_

A/N: Continue? First Kingdom Hearts fic and I'm hoping that this'll be good enough to continue… So review and give me the incentive to post the next chapter! Which'll definitely be longer. Review!!


	2. Not exactly a Fairy Tale Beginning

_A/N: Stares at screen in disbelief: Holy COW! Ten reviews since I posted? Wow, I've never had that much on ANY of my stories in the first chapter before. I mean, WOW! And I thought the fic sucked… Or at least sounded a little too mature for them being eight and all. Yay! I'm so happy 'cuz over the weekend my Kingdom Hearts soundtrack came in the mail! . Yay! Anyway, onto the review responses…_

_Review responses:_

_Lilith darkstorm: Yeah, Kairi's always seemed to me like she's this stupid, annoying, girly girl, pain in the ass, always getting in between Riku and Sora. I mean, she gives a bad reputation to girls everywhere! And grr… her laugh…. It just pisses me off to no end._

_Jenni Sunshine:Jenni Moonlight: Thanks!_

_Riku Shirumoni: Thanks! I luv your pen name! Does Shirumoni mean something or is it your last name? Oh, and I do intend to make the chapters longer, that was just the prologue, and I have problems with writing innocent little eight year olds…_

_inumoon3: Hmm… interesting… Squall on bottom… I'm sorry but putting Squall on the top, while not vital to the plot, is easier for me. I needed one of the two to be the hyperactive, happy, gay beyond belief sorcerer from the Southern Kingdom and the other the cold, stoic, icy Sorcerer from the North, and I just couldn't see Squall as the hyperactive one… So sorry. Most fics I've read have had Cloud on bottom too, so I couldn't write a stoic Cloud. Hyperactive Cloud is probably extremely OOC, but as I've never played Final Fantasy I don't know much about his character… Mmm… I feel really stupid for asking this, but what's MPREG? I'm positive I've heard of it somewhere I just don't know where… Anyway, thanks!_

_Promise: I got Sora's last name from a fic I was reading, I don't know who originally started the name so I didn't disclaim it, it just sorta seemed to suit Sora so I went ahead and used it! So I hope whoever started it wasn't offended or anything… Yay! Candy! Lol._

_Zilch: Thanks!_

_Amber Moon1: Thank you!_

_Band-Geek1213: Thanks!_

_Tyri Dragonite: Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for the help! I couldn't have updated without you!_

Embracing Destiny

FallenAngel0104

Chapter One

Not Exactly a Fairy Tale Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Nor do I own 'Harder, Faster' That is owned (To my knowledge) by WASP.

Summary: The Northern and Southern Kingdoms have always been on the verge of war, will it take two Princes and their love to bring the Kingdom's back together or will Kingdom Hearts forever remain divided? RikuSora, YuffieKairi, LeonCloud Yaoi! Yuri!

O

O

O

**Riku  
**

I frowned as I felt my eyes drift open. What an odd dream… It seemed so REAL. But the dream could not have been plausible, Father never would have allowed it….

The Prince of the South WAS named Sora Everheart, but why? A Paopu? What was a paopu fruit?

I frowned, all this destiny crap was beginning to give me a headache…

My ears perked as I heard a slight tapping come from my door, Squall of course… The door opened before I even had the chance to utter a word and the tall sorcerer stood before me, immediately sweeping down into a low bow and muttering an apology for barging in without being told so.

I shook my head dismissively and offered him a grin. Lazily I stretched and pulled myself from the bed, ignoring the fact that I was clad in scant more than my skin.

I was a flirt, I'd bedded nearly all of the soldiers and guards surrounding the castle. If one were not afraid of my father's power, they may even call me a slut. And yes, I'd bedded my father's stoic right hand man, the notorious sorcerer, Squall Leonhart.

He wasn't half bad either.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as the sorcerer's eyes traveled down the length of my body, lingering on my hips and neck; he'd always loved those parts my anatomy best, I believe.

His cold gray eyes were making a drastic change, to near black, darkened with lust. Reaching for my robes laid neatly on the couch near by I felt the Sorcerer grip my wrist and pull me back towards him.

I regarded him with half-lidded lazy eyes.

"So early Leon?" I purred, smirking as he licked his lips and pulled me closer to him, his arousal pressing against my bare stomach.

"Yes."

And I was thrown back onto the bed, his lips crushing my own, and even as I clutched onto one of my many lovers, bathed in sweat, I could not rid myself of the image of those innocent blue eyes smiling back at me.

O

O

O

**Sora**

"OH, SORA!"

I threw the pillow over my head, aiming it in the general direction of the annoying voice, and listened with satisfaction as a soft thud was heard as the pillow collided with the source of the noise.

Now, several things were wrong with my 'plan'.

I was now pillowless, as I'd kicked the others off the large bed the night before.

Pillowless meant that I could not go back to sleep, nor could I use it to block out the racket coming from the blonde near the doorway.

Cloud was not deterred by a simple pillow.

"WAKIE, WAKIE!"

I groaned, groping blindly for the sheets only to realize that, yes, Cloud had taken those God damned soft blankets from me.

"CLOOOUUUD!" I whined, sitting straight up and glaring at the blonde perched at the bottom of my bed. He grinned widely at me and threw my robes at me.

I glared at him, knowing that the glare would not work but hoping against hope that it would anyway.

"COME ON, Your parents are already in their carriages and on their way! Your belongings are packed! And your own carriage is ready to leave you!" Cloud groaned, grabbing my leg and shaking it.

THAT woke me up.

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO SOONER!" I shouted, kicking off his hand and throwing off my bedclothes and quickly putting the robes laid on the end of my bed.

Hurrying out the door I listened as Cloud scrambled after me.

"SORA! YOUR CROWN! OOH…. NICE ASS PRINCLING!" he shouted after me.

"CLLLOOOOOOUUUUD!"

O

O

O

**Riku**

They were announcing the Princes, and Princesses from the Western, Eastern, and Southern Kingdoms when Squall and I hurried into the Hall, earning a furious glare from my father.

Yikes. There would be hell to pay for this later, though I had to admit that it just may have been worth it.

"And finally, from the Southern Kingdom, Prince Sora Everheart, heir to the throne of said Kingdom"

And there he was. Older, yes, but the same boy from my dreams regardless.

He wore golden robes, the Southern crest sewed into the chest, a Paopu Fruit, adorned by a single golden crown. His hair was the color of milk chocolate, though messy and sticking up all over the place, even so, it looked soft… But his eyes were what beckoned to me most. Beautifully innocent sapphire gems.

He stepped from the carriage, blushing, nearly tripping over the ice blue carpet at his feet; followed by a grinning blonde person who looked like he could have been his brother.

And then those innocent orbs locked on mine and I felt the barriers of my heart crack, just the slightest, but a crack, nevertheless.

O

Father was greeting guests, mother was gossiping with the Western Queen, Squall was… somewhere, and I? I was bored.

I'm ashamed to say that I began to dose off, seated on the throne that would soon be mine, yet was not yet.

And I began to dream.

I was fucking him… pure and simple, I was flat out fucking the innocent boy beneath me. Thrusting, biting, and sucking. He groaned beneath me, and bucked wildly, sapphire eyes wide and darkened with lust.

_I don't care if you track me down  
Like an animal that's on the run  
Tie me down spread-eagle  
Leave me dyin' in the sun  
Cause I scream bloody murder  
When you writhe and when you squeeze  
You smell my blood and you come runnin'  
Taste me if you please_

Eyes dilated as I slammed into the other Prince beneath me, causing a delicious moan to spill from his lips.

_Lick it hard, lap it up, do it now baby, touch it, touch it  
Lick your lips and flash your paws  
Shuck me suck me eat me raw _

_Oooh, Harder faster  
Yeah, that's what I need cause  
Now that's what I'm after  
Come do that wicked deed aha_

Delicious. Delectable. Delightful. Sensual. Stimulating. Beautiful…

_I can hear those cries of love  
A wolf howls at the moon  
A heart attack, a sex maniac  
With rock salt in my wounds  
Cause I can feel my pulsing vein  
Make it last, last all night long  
I taste the bliss I wet the lips  
And I don't care if it's wrong _

Stars exploded behind my eyes and I moaned low as I came deep within the Prince of the South, and I woke with a loud yelp as I fell off my throne.

_Lick it hard, lap it up, do it now baby, touch it, touch it  
Lick your lips and flash your paws  
Shuck me suck me eat me raw _

_Oooh, Harder faster  
Yeah, that's what I need cause  
Now that's what I'm after  
Come do that wicked deed Aha_

I felt the gaze of the entire room on my back and groaned without picking myself up, fearing what was quite obvious beneath my robes. Thank God I had fallen on my stomach or else, everyone would have noticed my 'problem' as it would have stood out as clearly as a flag pole, literally.

"Are you Okay?"

I glanced up and immediately blushed when I noticed who had spoken.

"Fine," I grunted, allowing him to pull me up. I bit my lip when I felt how close we were. 'Damn, and the thing had just calmed down too.'

"I think I just need to rest a bit," I said, shooting a pointed glance at my father whom was flat out glaring now

"Do you need any help?" the boy asked, cerulean eyes smiling.

I frowned. So the boy was kind. And warm.

I smirked to myself and let my hand drop to… ahem… Southern regions.

The result was comical. The younger prince's eyes widened and he yelped letting go of me quickly, clutching his bum.

I winked at him. "Sure do."

He blushed so intensely that I had to wonder if I had overdone it. I risked a glance at my father. His expression was murderous.

Perfect.

My gaze turned cold as I locked gazes with him, and I spun on my heel, fully intending to march all the way back to my room and sulk until the punishment was delivered tonight.

But I found myself colliding with someone.

"Sorry to interrupt, but your Riku Daemons, right? The Future ruler of the North?"

I nodded, cocking my head at the girl. She grinned and promptly threw an arm around both Sora and me.

"Oh, good! Then you two can meet Kai and me! I'm Yuffie Uzumaki!"

And then she was pulling us into the library. Where a girl sat. A girl with short red hair that looked to be cut similarly to Yuffie's only red instead of black. And when she looked up I realized something else about this girl whom I was certain was the Princess of the East.

"Hello, my name's Kairi Harada, it's a pleasure to meet the other Princes of Kingdom Hearts, isn't it Yuffie-san?"

Beautiful violet eyes stared blankly towards where we were standing, and I couldn't help but focus on the thin white scars surrounding her eyes.

A small smile tugged at her lips and she cocked her head at us.

The Princess of the East… she was blind…

A/N: I'm SOO sorry for this not being longer, but I PROMISE the next chapter will be! It's probably not quite as good as the last chapter because I've been suffering from Writer's Block the entire time I've been writing this…. Anyway, review, and please, feel free to comment and leave suggestions!

_TEASER!_

_Hey everyone! Yuffie here! Coming up, sparks fly between Cloud and Squall, and Sora and Riku's reunion doesn't EXACTLY go as planned! Years of hatred between the Southern and Northern Kingdom's are finally released, and the reunion overall begins with a bang! Things certainly heat up in 'Good Sparks, bad Sparks' See ya soon!_


	3. Good Sparks, Bad Sparks

_A/N: Well, then, before I go on I would like to say I'm terribly sorry to keep you waiting so long. Hehe… I'm grounded… Grades and such you know? My father wishes for me to bring dangerously low F's to A's and B's within 9 weeks or else he is threatening to send me back to live with my mum. Incredibly stupid, ne? You just can't do that to a person in High School, especially with all my friends wanting for him to die now… But we arranged Study get togethers at the local library on Mondays and Tuesdays. So my grades should come up soon. I hope… And the bad thing is that I'm not only grounded from Internet and AIM, but writing as well, and I actually DON'T have writers block for once. :Sighs: Well, if you wish you may email me at NightsRedeemer1216 on my yahoo account. Bug me. I may get out a sheet of paper and start writing… And I NEVER use paper. Lol. ….. Oh wow… It's been since February? I had no clue that I was taking that long…_

_Review Responses:_

_Inumoon3:I'll try my best to make Cloud more of a seme, he'll probably still be on bottom because I really don't know how to write him that way. :Sweatdrop: I'm sorry if your disappointed by the way his character turned out. It won't stop you from reading the story will it? Because he will get better as I've said in the Authors Note. Not sure about the male pregnancy thing… that would confuse 'lil ole me, A LOT. Hope you like it!_

_Holstein: Yup, Riku's a whore. Lol. I didn't mean for him to turn out that way either… He just sort of wrote himself! Anyway, here's the next chapter! I'm starting it on February 23rd let's count how long it takes me to update, no?_

_Lilith darkstorm: Yes… Yuffie could do much better, but I was just so sick of typing nonstop for the entire day that the end got a bit… rushed… and as the story progresses Yuffie, Cloud, Leon, Sora, and Riku's character will get better and develop more. You'll see a dark side of Sora and a more sensitive side to Riku. Kairi is more mature in this fanfic, and Yuffie's still a hyperactive ninja. Leon melts a bit, and Cloud hardens. (Not that way, lol, Cheryl shut UP!) So the fic will hopefully develop._

_tries-to-be-special: Thank you for not rushing me, because rushed writing bad work. And we don't want Chapter 2 to be bad… So I'm happy you like it, and hopefully I can manage to draw the story out a bit before they have sex, because for me, sex at the beginning ruins everything and the story gets boring._

_Johnny-Depp-Luv: EEP! I luv your pen name! Cheryl loves it too. I'm watching 'Benny and Joon' right now! It's SO good! Lol. Wow… lots of 'please's' lol._

_Cryinginadream:Whimpers: Ok, I'll try, let's have a countdown, shall we? I'm beginning this February 24th. Let's see when I post. _

_Skybluebutterfly: Like I said, I apologize about Cloud, but he needs to be that way:Sweatdrop: Yaoi is new to me, I've been reading it for quite a while, but this is actually the first attempt I've ever made to write any. Wow, you like my writing style? I'm honored:Grins: No, first-person is most certainly not easy to write, it is in fact why it took me so long to update, because whenever I had something written I'd always reread it, be unhappy with the way it turned out and delete it. _

_Now, I am going to go make some tea and wait patiently for Cheryl to get here so that we can dye my hair. AGAIN._

Embracing Destiny

Chapter 2

Good Sparks, Bad Sparks

Disclaimer: I don't own them…

O

O

O

**Kairi**

So these were them, the two rival Princes. North and South, opposite ends of the spectrum. One cold and bitter, the other warm and caring. It was odd, and unfair even that these two boys were destined to hate each other before they even got the chance to meet.

When I had met Yuffie I had been small, East and West had always gotten along, so Yuffie and I had practically grown up together.

The accident happened when I was fifteen.

Well, I wouldn't call it an accident, but the doctors did. Just one day I woke to darkness. Yuffie had been sleeping in the room next to mine, and the older girl had woke to my scream and come running. She had comforted me as I screamed and run around, pointlessly crashing into things.

She had pulled me into an embrace and hugged me, telling me that it would be all right. And that I would be okay.

She had always been there to catch me when I fell.

When my eyesight had left me so suddenly she had always been right there next to me, to guide me to safety.

And here we were, I guess, four years later and I was madly in love with her and… well… I'm pretty sure that she was not in love with me.

She sits beside me as the two Prince's just gawk at me. I can feel it. Then I hear the one on the left move and he's shaking my hand so enthusiastically that I fear It may fall off.

"Hi Princess Kairi! My name's Sora!"

And the other brushes forward in a rustle of fabric and I'm engulfed in a warm scent of vanilla and honey. I feel him place a gossamer kiss on the back of my hand, so light that I barely feel his lips brush my skin.

"Riku Daemons, Princess"

I reach for Yuffie's hand at my side and she grips it, squeezing it ever so slightly. She squeezes back and I can feel her heartbeat speed up ever so slightly and then I can nearly see her smile reassuringly.

It's good to know that she is with me.

**Riku**

A day of the Reunion had already gone by and I was resting in my bed. Mother had told me that tomorrow there would be a ball and that I was to look presentable.

My father had come to me that night, furious at my lack of obedience, about my sleeping with his sorcerer, about the incident with the Southern Prince.

Especially about the Southern Prince.

Sora, Sora, Sora…

Land and Sky. How odd that our names were opposites, that they could never merge. Yes, I felt lust for the boy, but I also felt something that had bothering me since the first dream of him and I and the paopu fruit.

Oh and what a feeling it was! I had shown him his room after the girls had gone off. Making that beautiful blush of his show I loved to do.

What was it of this boy that attracted me so?

The question plagued my mind throughout the night, and even now, as I wandered through the courtyard; flinching from my bruises and torn wrist. I believe that my father tore the tissue in them, or perhaps the ligaments, I do not know. Afterall, I was no healer. Certainly not! But I would not go see the healer. She would ask too many questions. As kind as she was.

And either way, I paid her too many visits anyway.

I collapsed on a frigid tree that hung low to the ground and stared at the swirls of silver and brilliant white that made up the Northern Sky. The Sky was beautiful at night, with the colors of the Northern Lights mixing together into an exotic rainbow of color; nearly as beautiful as that of the Southern Sky. Or how I remembered it at least, it was a brilliant blue, his eye color of course and even though I cherished the blue and the warmth of the sun's embrace I loved the sunset most of all.

I loved the warmth in those colors, the reds, the pinks, the violets, the oranges. His eyes even without those brilliant colors, even how they were, they still held that warmth. The warmth of the rainbow and the embrace of the sun. If those eyes ever froze over I would surely fall into the depths of hell.

**Sora**

"CLOUD!"

The blonde's head jerked up from the crevices of his victims neck. The brunette in question was panting and attempting to control himself.

"Oh you are unbearable! If you are going to have sex at least have the decency to do it in your own room!"

The blonde grinned sheepishly, then leaned down and nipped his newest lovers earlobe tenderly before springing to his feet and practically dancing up to me.

"Oh Sora, Sora, Sora; don't get so upset! It's not normal for those eyes to be so cold." He kissed me on my forehead before scooping me up and dumping me on the proverbial doorstep.

"Now love, be a dear and go FIND me a room while I do the nasty in that lovely bed of yours. Or we could do it on the floor… whichever you prefer, I myself have no preference."

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks before I huffed and glared at him.

"Fine, you win, but if you choose the bed. YOU are washing it. Not me. Not the maids. Not the slaves. YOU."

"Oh Sora! Your such a little blessing!"

And he gave me a quick hug before slamming the door in my face.

"Blessing indeed…"

Now then, where on Earth was that hormonal being that some knew as the prince of this land?

O

O

O

After searching the castle for at least what felt like 3 hours I arrived in a quaint little courtyard covered in snow and ice.

Well this is pleasant, no wonder these people are so bloody cold. Erm… the attitude that is. After meeting the prince's father and mother I had decided that I did not like this place one bit. First I'm nearly raped by the future ruler of this icehole and then the King and Queen stare me at as if they want to cook me and eat me.

Sighing I wandered over to a tree that was on the bank of a small frozen pond.

These poor people, it's so cold here. Like everything is so dreary and gray. Why cant they spice the place up with some yellow or red? But then again, imagining the royal family in bright yellow robes is a tad disturbing.

Of course in my musings I didn't realize that someone was already lying on the low slung branch when I tried to sit on it. And as fate would have it, curse her to hell, sitting on a someone's stomach makes that person you are sitting on jump at the weight suddenly directly applied to their liver. And of course that made both of us fall backwards off the branch.

I heard a muffled "omph" from under me as I landed on them before I blinked a moment and began to apologize when I noticed whom I was lying on.

It was HIM.

And he was grinning at me, despite the pain in his eyes. Hmm… I didn't like that smirk.

"Nice to see you Sora," he said.

And despite my best attempts at trying to deny it he looked rather attractive lying there in the snow beneath me like that, with his wonderfully woven silver hair spread about him in a silvery halo and that tint of red on his cheeks and those beautiful green eyes and… that bruise on his temple?

Frowning I reached down and brushed a finger against the purple skin and was a bit surprised when he flinched.

My gaze returned to his eyes to find him actually looking like he was afraid.

It took a bit of encouragement but eventually I rolled off of him to lay out in the snow myself, so we were now lying side by side in the light substance.

He sat up and looked down at me before attempting to push himself to his feet. I say attempting because he let out a great yelp of pain and collapsed back into the snow cradling his right wrist.

I sighed, pushing myself to my feet and then reaching down to grasp his left hand and pull him to his feet. Of course, this brought him much too close to me and for a moment we didn't move; my chest pressed to his and his hand still in mine, noses nearly touching.

He smirked a rather devilish smirk and before I had a chance to pull back he closed the distance.

He kissed me.

He bloody KISSED me.

I did not gasp like a girl, but I didn't draw back either. I just let him kiss me. And my eyes began to drift closed as his arms snaked around my waist. He nipped at my lips and I surprised myself by nearly melting into his hands. But he held me up, and drew back for a moment and looked at me. Just looked. And then he was kissing me again. And we were kissing as the snow was falling and I was enjoying it so much.

He was kissing me and I was kissing back and I didn't know why!

Why was I kissing my enemy? He was a Northerner! It was absurd! But it felt so good. I was used to being treated warmly, I was used to being loved and showered with hugs and kisses and gifts. But what about him? Was the only love he had ever known was that of a lover? The very love that I could only imagine?

My mother loved me, she hugged me and praised me whenever she could. My father was rarely around, in fact this reunion had been the first time I'd seen him since I was twelve. But I was loved. Mostly by the villagers and the slaves whom we were all so kind to, and of course by Cloud. My cousin who had given himself the responsibility as my keeper.

So it didn't really matter if I kissed him did it? Or is my logic off? Why can I not give him a love that no one else can? But why would I want to? I disliked him, did I not? I was not at all fond of him, but then again, I'd just met him! How could I hate him or love him after knowing him for only a day?

But I was getting ahead of myself, being swept up in thought while I was kissing this boy.

And when he drew back, I was the one who pulled him in for another fierce kiss and we were kissing, his hands clenching the cloth covering my hips and mine woven in his hair and snowflakes were all around us and all I could think of now was of how truly wonderful this was.

_A/N3: Uber sucky, yes I know, but I realized that I REALLY needed to update since it's been so long, so most f this is just random fluff and nonsense that I conjured after English class in which we are reading Romeo and Juliet. I'm a bit disappointed with the way Sora turned out, I was aiming to make him more innocent. Next chapter holds a bit more fluff in it and a bit more Sora/Riku action._

_Sora has always known the sunshine, the warmth, the ocean and cannot imagine this place having anything that could be considered entertaining in it. Well, he was wrong._

_"Frozen Water" is the next chapter_.


	4. Frozen Water

_Embracing Destiny_

_Chapter 3_

_Frozen Water_

_Disclaimer: I don't own KH. _

Riku's doing that thing again, I decide at breakfast attempting to ignore Cloud and his new lover's slurping noises in the vicinity to my left.

And I don't think the noises are from them drinking/eating their porridge.

Mother and Father are in a meeting with the other four rulers of Kingdom Hearts so that leaves Me, Riku, the indistinguishable form of Cloud and whoever he is and the two princesses. I have to wonder if Riku would stare quite so obviously if his parents were at the table.

Kairi giggles at something Yuffie said and my attention is drawn towards the two. Yuffie's tickling her so thoroughly that I fear the blind girl may just slide right out of her chair and continue their tickle war on the floor.

And of course that is exactly what happens.

Cloud and the brunette at his side have now untangled themselves from each other and are talking quietly to Riku. The boy is smirking at the brunette who is glaring at him.

Him and Cloud are bickering for some reason or another but I have no energy to move myself closer to the three.

The next thing I know I'm being smacked in the face by a glob of spiced porridge. And everyone freezes. I suppose something worse could have happened, but at the time I was much too tired and annoyed to realize this.

The three on my left are gawking openly at me, Cloud clutching a dripping spoon in one hand and a handful of Riku's hair in the other.

I have to wonder how the hell that porridge got from the spoon from to my face. The brunette's snickering slightly so I turn to glare at him. Reaching down into my bowl of porridge with my bare hands I grab a handful and throw it at him as hard as I possibly can.

Unfortunately I have never had very good aim when it comes to throwing things, and the blob of flying gook decides that it wants to hit a different target.

Riku stares at me through the porridge dripping from his hair. He seems too shocked to do much and doesn't seem to see Cloud toss his drink. Now Riku is dripping with both Paopu juice AND porridge.

The liquid seems to clear his mind and he stares at Cloud and me for a moment before letting a VERY frightening smirk cross his face. And his jammed toast is suddenly on top of Cloud's head.

By now Kairi and Yuffie seem to have noticed our argument and are sitting straight up, Kairi looking at the windows, her ears straining to hear us and Yuffie is staring wide eyed at us. Yuffie recovers first, leaping to her feet, grabbing her oatmeal and with a loud cry of "FOOD FIGHT" her oatmeal makes itself home in Cloud's brunettes hair.

And within the span of six seconds, food is flying everywhere. Riku and Cloud have teamed up against Leon and Kairi whom are taking refuge behind two overturned chairs, flinging toast and porridge and oatmeal and eggs at each other. Yuffie drags me to the ground as a large jelly donut goes whizzing by me.

She's giggling and doesn't seem to notice or care that her dress has ridden up so high that her panties are showing. She looks at me with mischeivious brown eyes and reaches for a bowl of applesauce nearby, scooping it's contents into pale hands and flinging it in Kairi's direction. Instead of actually hitting her it hits her companion and drizzles down his neck. From behind me I can feel something suspiciously slimy make its way down the neck of my robes. I turn and glare at Riku who gives a cheery wave in return.

He ducks down beside us to avoid a flying pastry.

"This your idea of fun, darling?" he asks, managing a mischeivious grin before flinging a bit of scrambled egg at Cloud who seems to realize that Riku had switched sides.

"Traitor!" rings through the air playfully and Riku is knocked upside the head with a syrupy hotcake. Yuffie giggles, grabbing the hotcake from his cheek before flinging it right back.

Of course, nobody notices my mother and Yuffie's mother standing in the doorway with amused yet horrified expressions painted across their faces until its too late.

For the second time within the span of thirty minutes everybody freezes, staring in horror at the two women.

Skye Everheart did not go running out the door screaming to her husband to get ahold of her son nor did she narrow her eyes in anger and demand them to clean this up this second. No, Skye did not work that way. Instead she picked up a glass of apple juice and tossed the glasses contents at her son, which in the process of thoroughly soaking her son also drenched the two people next to him.

Thus, Skye Everheart and Emilee Uzumaki joined the food war.

O

O

O

It was not until later that afternoon that both the dining hall and its occupants were clean. Riku's father had been furious when walking in the dining hall to find his son as well as all the other future rulers (And current rulers!) throwing food about the room. He had apparently decided that this mess was ALL Riku's fault for he was flat out howling at his son.

I winced at the use of profanity being used and mother squeezed my shoulder, seemingly telling me not to get involved. But when the lord of the castle raised his hand and delivered a painful sounding slap across the silver haired boys face and turned to leave I frowned and ran after him.

"Hey! HEY!"

When the lord turned, his yellow eyes glittering in malice I clenched my jaw and did the worst thing that I could have done in our current situation. I spoke back against our worst enemy.

"It's not his fault Lord Ansem, Riku didn't start the fight. I did."

I heard an intake of breath from somewhere behind me before I continued.

"Riku didn't throw the first bowl, I did. Me. So he deserves none of your abuse, _Sir."_ I said, frowning, somehow making the word "Sir" seem like a curse.

He scowled at me before approaching slowly, silver hair swishing against his waist as he leaned very close to me so that his nose was merely centimeters away from my own.

I stifled a shudder at the amount of pure malice in those yellow eyes and felt a shiver brush past my spine as his breath ghosted past my cheek.

"I'll have you know that this is my castle that I am so generously allowing you to roam free in, and I will not have a guest of my own house back talk me and question my discipline motives. Now, you little _Brat prince(1),_ I will assume that this will never happen again.

I sneered at him.

"Only if you do nothing I object to." I responded, my lips curling into a scowl.

He glared at me for a moment before straightening and leaving the hall.

I felt a gentle hand close around my wrist and turned to find Riku inspecting my hand with interest. A light blush painted his cheeks and he looked extremely flustered.

"I'll have you know that that was not the best idea," he whispered raising rather shy green eyes to meet mine.

Before I could speak though, he continued, in what almost seemed a cautious voice.

"My father is not the best person to anger unless you have a death wish. You may think that all people have a certain amount of good in them, but I'll tell you now that my father is not one of those people."

Everything about Riku was different just then. His usual mischievous perversion had all but vanished and a look of concern and fear was painted across his features. I frowned up at him before glancing at his wrist.

Though after our little escapade in the snow I'd been a little occupied I had not forgotten about what had started our little excursion. I had inspected his hand thoroughly before pulling him to mother and asking her to look at it. He had been hell to drag to her, saying that he was fine and that nothing was wrong.

My mother had looked at his hand before 'tsk'ing quietly and applying salve to the bruising appendage. She had said that it was not serious, that it was bruised badly and the muscles had been pulled, that it would be sore for several days and had told him to apply salve to the bruised skin for several days until it felt better. Then she had handed him the salve and promptly shooed us out of her and fathers bedroom.

Even now you could see the hand shaped bruise coloring it and I tore my gaze away from it and glared up at him.

Mother and the others took my glare as a que to leave apparently for they all seemed to find excuses to leave at once.

"He hurt you didn't he?" I hissed, glaring in the direction that the man had gone in. I looked back at Riku to find him looking at me oddly, his green eyes hazy, as if he was in deep thought and lost to the rest of the world. Which he probably was. Shaking my head at him, I turned and left the room following after my mother and father.

O

O

O

**Riku**

It had been nearly two days since I had last spoken to Sora and the Reunion was drawing to a close. Kairi truly was a nice girl, I decided as I leaned into her comforting hand that was running through my hair. My body was wracked with sobs, shaking so hard that I felt like my teeth were rattling.

I didn't really know why I was crying. I just happened to be crying. One minute we were talking civilly about her home kingdom and the next I was balling my eyes out. Maybe I was born a girl and someone gave me a sex change without telling me… and today I'm on my menstrual cycle. Yeah, that could be it…

So now, I'm clinging to Kairi in a desperate hug and sobbing like my life depended on how many tears I shed. Nice Riku, real manly there.

It feels nice to have her run her hands through my hair the way she is, and the way her perfume smells. Its like having a mother to cling to, the mother that laughs at the chocolate coated fingers of a toddler or the mother that kisses her child's wound to make it all better or even the mother that consoles her child after a fight with a beloved friend.

But Kairi's no mother.

And with one final sniff I draw away from the blind girl's embrace and regard her with a fond expression that she herself cannot see. And she smiles up at me with her petite doll-like lips and laughs. I find myself laughing as well and then she's laughing and pulling me in one direction or another and is saying something, but I can't hear her words because I'm laughing so hard at the irony of the world.

O

I honestly don't know how I was dragged into this, I really don't. I don't even know how Kairi, Yuffie, and Sora found out about this place. It was probably Leon. That bastard, telling people about my love for ice-skating.

I roll my eyes as Sora stares wide-eyed at the frozen water and pokes it as if its going to jump up and bite him. He looks at his finger and stares at it for a moment before Kairi falls a short distance away and slides the rest of the way over to us. She giggles before getting to her feet and groping for Sora's hands. When she finds them she pulls him onto the surface of the frozen lake and attempts to get him to skate.

They end up in a laughing tangle of arms and legs.

Yuffie is by my side smirking down at them and when we look at each other we both raise our eyebrows simultaneously and burst out laughing.

Sora playfully glares at us and helps Kairi to her feet before falling over again. I chuckle for a moment before gliding over to him and pulling him to his feet again. Taking his hand I begin skating backwards smiling at the trembling of his cloth covered legs. When I pick up speed and he's being dragged along behind me, actually sliding across the ice without falling he laughs.

We make a snow man too. All four of us help make him. He's a funny thing. All lop sided and idiotic looking, but its nice because, despite how stupid looking he is you can tell who made him.

Yup. He's a transvestite snowman. He has boobs. Its amusing really.

The sledding is fun too. Especially when Sora screams as our sled tips over and we slide the rest of the way down the hill on our backs.

But I can't help but fear what's to come. Because I know something is going to, something bad.

And something bad does happen, I just didn't know that it would be this horrible.

_1) Brat Prince. Some may make the connection with the Vampire Lestat. I derived the word Brat Prince from Anne Rice._

_A/N: I would include a preview. I really would. But I enjoy watching you all squirm. Because cliffhangers are so fun to play with. Sorry for the length and the long wait. Seriously I am, I'll attempt to make next chapter longer, and get it out faster than this one. But since the plot picks up the pace next chapter I shouldn't get this severe of writers block on this that much. Though I'm probably gonna be working on my other KH fic, "Corruption of Angels" a lot more than this one. Just because Corruption deals with the whole light and dark, angels and demons, heaven and hell thing. And those sort of things pique my interest so, if you want to, you should go read Corruption and review it. Hint Hint. Anyway, review, complain, bitch, moan, whatever you want, just drop a review. Cause seriously, if you mention ideas it makes me write faster. It really does!_

_A/N2: Ya. See all that up there? That has been written, edited and ready to post for more than two months. Now before killing me for the unnecessary wait, which I'm sure is what you're about to do take my petty excuses into consideration. Because that's all they are. Excuses. I wanted to wait to post this until I was completely finished with Chapter 4 and had the plot worked out a bit. However… I never did either of those two things. I have had severe writer's block on both this story and Corruption lately._

_Yes. The one-shots are shoving the main things out of the way to get they're fair share of glory. And they weep because the do not get as much attention as these. So I take pity on them and write them. And I find I quite like them. Anyway, if any of you are fans of Yuffie/Kairi (Kinda hoping you are because that is a pairing in THIS fic) I posted a Yuffie/Kairi thing. I like it and actually want to continue it but sadly enough. I have one review. Please read this story and then review it and tell me whether or not its bad or people just don't like this pairing. Please and thank you, and good day._


End file.
